Amor entre libros- Naruhina
by NaruHinaAng
Summary: El famoso escritor de romance en konoha, Naruto Uzumaki necesita una pequeña ayuda, ¿que sucedera en la vida de este rubio y su ayudante ojiperla? Naruhina
1. Chapter 1 Un nuevo día

Esta es mi segunda historia ojala y les guste porfavor mandenme reviews así sean pequeñitos… sigan escribiendome si les

Gusta la historia o si tengo mala ortografia para mejorarla, No se cuantos capitulos tenga asi que esperense lo inesperado.

Esta historia es totalmente mia escepto por los personajes. Naruto y todos sus personajes son del señor masashi kishimoto y

Yo solo juego con ellos para entretener. Sin mas aqui el primer capitulo de…

**Amor entre libros  
><strong>

_Escribir es mi vida pero cansa demaciado, son mis ideas las que colapso en el papel para la gente de mi konoha, la ciudad situada en Japón, Con la gente más simpatica las lean, no es dificil sentir las ideas y los poemas surgir, lo dificil es plasmar todo esto en un libro … Ya no se que hacer, en dos meses tengo que publicar mi libro que no tengo ni hasta la mitad y lo peor esque estoy cansado, si no es por el… Rayos el café se me ha acabado pero no tengo mas en la cocina solo me queda una opción… ir a la calle a comprar mas, deverdad necesito ayuda…_

El pelirubio hiperactivo de ojos azules, Uzumaki Naruto el escritor más famoso de toda konoha y talvez hasta de todo Japón se volvio un joven aburrido y cansado que solo tiene tiempo de escribir sus libros que son expectaculares pero su vida personal se ha vuelto de muy poca importancia ya que a lo unico a lo que sale a la calle es a buscar café para resistir hasta la noche, aunque eso no significa que sea un asco, de hecho es muy limpio almenos con su cuerpo, porque su casa… No esta muy bien del todo.

_Malditasea estoy que me muero del sueño, no puedo más… pero de pronto algo me quito el sueño de repente, un pequeño letrero pegado a un poste… me callo de perlas, tal parece que alguien busca trabajo como ayudante personal, escribo el telefono en la palma de mi mano y voy a la tienda directamente a comprar dos bolsas de café para ir a mi hogar y llamar a este o esta ayudante… bueno almenos antes de hacer unas cosas, como medio arreglar mi sala escribir otro poco mas de mi libro, preparar café, bañarme, afeitarme, hacer algo de ramen instantaneo, volver a escribir y llamar al telefono escrito en mi palma…_

Al llegar a la casa el rubio empezo a hacer de sus quehaceres barrio la sala, medio limpio los muebles, quito polvo, luego de eso puso a hacer café, escribio mas de su libro de romance, hiso ramen instantaneo, almorzo, volvio a escibir en el libro pero se notaba que no avanzaba mucho y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 6:00 pm, así pues decidio buscar el papelito en donde habia escrito el numero telefonico y llamo porfin al numero indicado

-¿Buenas tardes?- Hablo una voz femenina de un tono dulce

-Buenas tardes, llamaba porque vi el aviso en el que se solicitaba trabajo como ayudante-

-Si esa soy yo, he estado buscando el trabajo desde hace dos días - respondio la chica

-¿Podriamos reunirnos en la cafeteria que esta al lado del restaurante Silens a las 6:30?-

-Claro, lo vere aya- respondio la chica mientras miraba su reloj de mano

-Ok, adios- y en seguida colgo el rubio para ir a su baño, tomar una ducha y vestirse informal con unos jeans, una camisa con un boton abierto y un saco color celeste encima, se puso los zapatos cafes y salio de su hogar directo al lugar acordado.

Al llegar aya diviso una mesa de dos acientos vacia se dispuso a sentarse en ella, tal parece que la chica no habia llegado todavia, igualmente faltaban 5 minutos para las 6.30 asi que decidio tomarse un café mientras esperaba a la joven

…

_¡Dios! solo espero que no se haya ido, simplemente esto es inaceptable ya llevo 5 minutos tarde, lo unico bueno es que ya estoy a menos de media cuadra, hasta puedo divisar la cafeteria, al entrar lo unico que pude divisar era un mesón en donde supongo que atienden a los clientes, y un monton de mesas vacias, tal parece que perdi la oportunidad de un trabajo, jire la mirada un poco hacia la izquierda y justo en una mesa alfrende de la ventana del sector estaba un chico de cabello rubio tomando un café, se veia bastante cansado y tenia la mirada perdida hacia la calle, pero de pronto me miro con una cara de curiosidad a lo que yo simplemente respondi caminando hacia la mesa con la esperanza de que este chico fuera el que me llamo en la tarde._

_¡Dios! No puede ser ella, es hermosa, esa cara angelical, llena de paz el ambiente, su cabello largo hasta la cintura color azul y esos ojos aperlados, ademas de esa esbelta figura, jamas habia visto a un angel asi, ese jean se le veia hermoso, al igual que esa blusa que recalcaba sus atributos no mas de lo necesario. ¿¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando!?... No puede ser ella, ¿porque rayos una mujer tan hermosa pediria trabajo? Pero al ver que se acercaba me empezo a latir el corazón a mil por segundo_

-perdone, quisiera saber si usted es el señor que me llamo en la tarde para encontrarnos aquí…- pregunto la chica incredula

-S-si- respondio el joven ojiazul sin poder evitar que un muy leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas

-¿Me puedo sentar?- Pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro

-¡claro!- Respondio el rubio mientras se trataba de calmar pero el rubor no desaparecia

La joven chica se sento y empezarón a conversar.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-No, gracias- le respondio ella con una gran sonrrisa

-Mmmm bueno quisiera saber si pudieras trabajar ayudandome las 24 horas del día, tendras libres los sabados y domingos, la idea seria que vivieras conmigo- comento el ya más tranquilo mientras que la chica le hacia una cara de injenuidad

-Yo te doy un cuarto en mi hogar para ti, y puedes tener almuerzo, comida y desayuno… -

-Aaaaa… perdón- exclamo ella con una sonrisa y una pequeña risita

-Tú paga sera de $50.000 el día- comento el chico rubio mientras veia como ella se atragantaba con la saliva – ¿estas bien?-

-Si, claro- respondio ella mientras asentia con la cabeza

-Ok… ¿Aceptas el trabajo entonces?-

-¡Claro!, ¿Cuando empiezo?-

-¿Mañana estaria bien?-

-Si, Claro-

-Bueno, tienes que traer tus cosas personales, que no se te valla a quedar nada, apartir de mañana viviras conmigo-

-Bueno, ¿Me podrias decir la dirección?- El joven rubio saco un papel en blanco y un boligrafo del bolsillo de la camisa y escribio en el su numero telefonico y la direccion de su departamento

-Aquí tienes- le dijo mientras le pasaba el pequeño papelito

-¿Gracias, entonces voy mañana en la mañana, a que hora?- pregunto mientras miraba la pulcra ortografía y la letra tan delicada del joven

-A las 10:00 am estaria bien…-

-Ok, aya estare… ¡Adios!- Dijo la ojiperla mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la salida de la cafeteria

_Es hermosa_… pensaba el chico mientras el rubor volvia a sus mejillas, despues de eso se levanto de la silla, pago la cuenta de los cafes que se habia tomado y salio para ir a su departamento y descansar, mañana seria un día largo

…

Al dia siguiente el rubio se levanto de la cama con pesadez, No habia dormido bien, Nunca dormia bien, el tiempo se habia pasado rapidamente tanto asi que cuando vio el reloj se le fue el sueño repentinamente, eran exactamente las 9:45 am y no se habia bañado siquiera, fue directo hacia el baño para tomar una ducha de agua caliente, se coloco un jean, una camiseta anaranjada y unos tennis, se revolvio la cabellera rubia y tendio la cama, despues de eso salio a su sala principal y se dispuso a escribir un poco de su libro, pero antes de poder coger siquiera una pluma sono el timbre, supo entonces que su nueva ayudante habia llegado.

Abrio la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con esa bella mujer mirandolo con una sonrrisa

…

_¿Desde cuando se ve tan guapo? ¡Rayos! Su cabello rubio se ve tan bien humedo- _penso para si misma mientras se daba un pequeño golpe mental por pensar tantas estupideces, alfin habia conseguido un trabajo para mantener a su pequeña hermanita y a su padre, y lo primero que hacia era fijarse en ese rubio encantador de ojos azulesque se supone que ahora era su ¡JEFE! Dios…

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto la joven

-C-Claro, Pasa…- Contesto el rubio

-¿Porque tartamudeas?- a lo que el rubio solo se ruborizo un poco

-No, Nada en especial- contesto tratando de tranquilizarse un poco… apartir de ese día tenia que controlarse un poco más, Vivirian bajo el mismo techo y ademas ella lo ayudaria, tendria que calmarse y acostumbrarse a esa chica sí o sí

-Ok-

-Pero no me has dicho tu nombre…-

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, ¿y tú?-

-Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- Pero la Hyuga solo hiso una mueca de sorpresa

-¡¿Tú eres el famoso escritor de poesía?! –

-¿Sí, como sabes?- Le contesto el chico intrigado

-¿! Como que como se ¡? He leido todos tus libros, pero no te he visto nunca en persona, bueno hasta ahora- Contesto la chica mientras sacaba un libro de su maleta y Señalaba el nombre del autor en el: "Naruto uzumaki" a lo que el rubio solo le contesto con una sonrisa zurrona

-Bueno, Te mostrare el departamento, aquí es la sala principal- Comento mientras señalaba un espacio con sillones y una T.v plasma- Este es el comedor- señalo hacia el lado opuesto donde se encontraba una mesa bastante amplia con 3 sillas, y en el techo un candelabro un poco pequeño. El rubio avanzo por un pasillo bastante amplio, en el se encontraban unas imágenes de su infancia y de su graduación junto al teme de Sasuke y a su amiga pelirosa, la chica se detuvo y no pudo evitar observar con interes una imagen en donde el chico estaba muy pequeño junto a sus padres alfrente de la academia.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto con interes el ojiazul

-No, Nada, solo me distraje un poco…-

-Bien- contesto mientras continuaba el paso mas hacia el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraban 3 habitaciones –esta es la habitación principal, en aquella se encuentra el estudio, y aquella sera la tuya- Le comentaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mostrandole todo, Cuando le mostro la habitación de ella la Hyuga casi se desmaya al ver lo amplia que era, habia una cama gigantezca, una mesa de noche con una lampara, un ropero gigantesco oviamente vacio donde solo se encontraban unas fundas de cama limpias, un tapete con forma cuadrada donde se podia divisar un zorro anaranjado y Una ventana ¿Era una ventana? Dios que cosa mas gigantesca, ¡abarcaba toda la pared y la vista era preciosa! Se podia ver todo.

-¿¡Es esta?!- Pregunto totalmente imprecionada-

-Sí, ¿Tiene algo malo?- Contesto el joven

-¡No!, Alcontrario, Es preciosa Nunca habia tenido una habitación así- Contesto rapidamente pero su mirada de sorpresa no cambiaba. Lo unico que pudo hacer el rubio fue echar una risa al aire

-Tu Hogar es bastante bonito Naruto-San

-En realidad no es tan bonito si estas solo-Comento mientras su cara de felicidad cambiaba por una de tristeza pero al instante volvio a sonreir nuevamente – No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Después de todo vamos a convivir juntos apartir de hoy, ¿No?-

-Sí- Contesto la joven alegremente notando la triteza del rubio

-Organiza tus objetos y luego te explico que puedes hacer, Estare en el estudio si me necesitas- Comento el joven mientras salio de la habitación

La joven Hyuga se quedo sola en la habitación mirando por la ventana, luego desempaco lo que habia traido, Varios libros, Ropa como jeans y blusas sin escote, una carta sellada a la cul le dio un pequeño beso y una muñequita de porcelana muy pequeña.

Al salir empezo a buscar con la mirada el estudio, al encontrarlo avanzo hacia la puerta y golpeo muy suave

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Pasa- alcanzo a oir la joven a lo que cogio el picaporte de la puerta y abrio, al abrir encontro al joven ojiazul escribiendo lo que seria seguramente su proximo libro, se le veia muy comodo pero estresado, se cogia los mechones de su cabello y los jalo fuertemente demostrando su estrés

-¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- cuestiono la ojiperla intrigada mientras le cogia el hombro al rubio

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿podrias ir a hacer algo de desayuno? No he desayunado… - Comento mostrando el cansancio en sus palabras

-Sí, Naruto-S... ¡KUN!- Exclamo mientras sus ojos se abrian descomunalmente a lo que el uzumaki solo echo una pequeña carcajada. Esa chica siempre sabía como hacerlo alegrar…

…

Ya pasados menos de 15 minutos el desayuno estaba listo, unos deliciosos huevos revueltos, chocolate y unas pequeñas galletas de canela estaban en el plato esperando a que alguien las comiera, Olia expectacular.

-¡Naruto-Kun!- Alcanzo a oir el joven dentro del estudio ¡Cuanta habre tenia…! Esa chica no sabia como lo hizo sufrir desde que entro a la cosina, el delicioso olor a galletas caseras inundaba toda la casa. Camino rapidamente disimulando su apuro, al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a la joven con un delantal lila sirviendo un poco de chocolate caliente

-Toma- Dijo la joven con una gran sonrrisa

-¡Gracias!- Contesto, se sento en la comodidad del comedor y miro el plato y lo deliciosa que se veia esa comida, al rato llego la joven ojiperla ya sin el delantal y lo acompaño en una de las tres sillas a mirar su cara de felicidad, parecia un niño chiquito despues de que le comprasen un dulce

-Pruebalo… - a lo que el ojiazul asintio y cogio una de las tres galletitas, la remojo en el chocolate caliente y comio un pedazo energeticamente, ¡Dios! Hace mucho no probaba algo tan delicioso, almenos desde que se fue de la casa de sus padres para empezar la universidad, era tan deliciosa la comida de su madre… Pronto sintio que las lágrimas brotaban al recordar el fino rostro de su madre… ¡NO! No se dejaria inundar de esos pensamientos, No dejaria que la tristeza lo dominara, no otravez. Por algun motivo esa joven le recordaba a su hermosa madre, la paz que traia su rostro, la felicidad, el cabello largo, los ojos hermosos, hasta el delicioso sabor de su cocinar, y el cuerpo tan hermoso y bien definido… ¡Rayos! otravez sentia ese leve calor en su rostro.

Dentro de sus pensamientos pudo escuchar una pequeña risa que lo hiso volver a la realidad

-¿Q-Que pasa?- questiono vagamente, no queria hacer notar el tartamudeo que lo invadio desde que la vio por primera vez…

-Tienes algo ahí…- Y enseguida cogio un pequeño pañuelo y limpio unas pequeñas gotas de chocolate que el ojiazul tenia al lado de la boca, estaba concentrada en eso cuando miro los hermosos ojos del rubio, la ojiperla sentia su respiración caliente, sentia un pequeño corrientazo por todo su cuerpo

Sentia –Su corazon latir rapido, algo que nunca sintio

-Su corazon latir rapido, algo que nunca sintio

….

Ok, este fue el primer capitulo de **Amor entre libros**, Ojala les haya gustado, talves sea corto pero estaba muy emocionada

Por publicarlo, Prometo que el proximo sera más largo, Claro si ustedes quieren que haya proximo… ¿Reviews? Porfavor…

Necesito saber opiniones pues si no les gusta prometo no volver a escribir ni esta historia ni ninguna otra…

Adios y hasta el proximo capitulo

...

**Reviews:**

**Annie Thompson:** Tratare no demorar en subir la conti, el proximo capitulo se demostrara algo que creo yo que los impresionara un poco, Gracias por leer!

**Hishina Namisake Hyuga:** Eso tenlo por seguro, Jamas dejare una historia sin continuación, Gracias por leer!

**kotomi:** Jajaja, Sí es cierto, en este fanfic la personalidad de Naruto cambia mucho, es solitario, no sonrrie casi y le dan muchos nervios al ver a hinata y por el contrario Hinata es más divertida y activa, lo que hace que el rubio sonria y se alegre, La continuación por el momento creo que va un poco lenta, ya que para hacer un capitulo como el que hise me demore 9 paginas completas en word, y en la continuación tristemente llevo 2 paginas apenas, me he demorado bastante ya que en no dejan sino tareas y trabajos grupales, sumimasen y gracias por leer!

**Guest:** como ya he dicho JAMAS voy a dejar una historia sin continuación gracias por leer! y seguro que encontraras un principe azul algun día 

**Kenohe:** Sí, Las personalidades cambian drasticamente, que bien que te haya gustado y gracias por leer!

**juan:** Creo que lo unico que tengo para decir es... Habran Mejores! Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2 Una mala jugada

Hola a todos, he vuelto, y traigo mucha emoción en este capítulo, Les ruego me perdonen ya que me demore muchísimo en subir la continuación, ya que me demore porque empecé el estudio y es difícil escribir con tantas actividades y tareas, gracias a los que leen mis historias y así me demore un milenio NUNCA dejare una historia incompleta, Ok ya no sigo más, aquí va el segundo capítulo de **Amor entre libros.**

Repito nuevamente que prohíbo a cualquier usuario publicar mis historias sin mi permiso así tengan el nombre del autor.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos

**Atención: **un pequeño lemon de ñapita ;)

**Amor entre libros capitulo 2: Que mala jugada…**

_-¡Dios Porque rayos tiene que tener unos ojos tan hermosos!- _Pensó fugazmente mientras tragaba saliva

La joven ojiperla cerraba lentamente los ojos sonrojándose cada vez más esperando a sentir los labios del rubio

_¿Por qué se tenía que sentir así cuando estaba frente a ella?, eso era totalmente injusto._ Rayos apenas la conozco y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es hermosa… Mierda yo soy bueno para escribir historias de romance, No para interpretarlas.

Cogió la barbilla de la peliazul y empezó a acercarse lentamente, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón revolcándose, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas? Al estar a pocos centímetros de sus labios se dijo a sí mismo el porqué de esas preguntas y prosiguió

Abrió los ojos hasta más no poder cuando sintió el timbre de su teléfono celular

-Jejeje creo que ya no tengo nada- comento con sonrisa nerviosa mientras se volteaba para no demostrar su nerviosismo y sus típicas mejillas rojas desde que la conoció, luego salió pitado hacia su cuarto a colgar el celular mientras ella se quedaba acuclillada al lado de una silla vacía

**...**

En un cuarto vacio un joven de aproximadamente 25 años se cogía sus cabellos rubios hundiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba lo de hace unos minutos antes, Tenia las mejillas rojas hundiendo sus finos bigotes en un rojo profundo, esto no debía suceder, Casi, Casi, Casi ¡Casi la bese! Mierda Mierda Mierda (al fondo se oía el agua caer) ¿Se estaba bañando? No…. Seguramente lavaba la loza, mejor voy a su cuarto para hablar con ella, Solo quisiera verla un instante, un segundo, sacare la escusa más tonta para poder oír su voz, para ver sus ojos, para oler su piel, para tocar su pelo, para sentirla cerca…

**…**

Estaba oscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y al fin se oyeron unos pasos, pequeños, silenciosos, era ella, llego el momento… Se paró de la cama rápidamente sin provocar sonido alguno y espero tenerla cerca, En un momento de desatino camino rápidamente, Se oyó un pequeño quejido y en un instante estaban tirados en el suelo, podía sentir su piel y una toalla mojada, un cabello sedoso y una pequeña vocecita

-¿Na-Naruto-Kun?- ¡Dios era ella! Parecía una diosa toda mojada, apenas pudo sentir su piel cálida, la miro a la cara, Luego a sus labios rojos que incitaban al deseo y luego a sus ojos perla, Sí era ella…

-¿Naruto? ¿Te podrías parar?- Pregunto mientras trataba de taparse con la pequeña toalla que cubría parte de sus pechos y sus piernas

-No- Contesto fugazmente mientras la miraba con pasión a los ojos

-¿Q-Que?- Cuando de repente sintió los labios del rubio posados sobre los suyos, la besaba desaforadamente cogiéndole la cintura y quitándole la toalla, tirándola a cualquier lado del cuarto y comenzando a bajar por su cuello, la beso y la mordió hasta llegar a los senos, empezó a jugar con ellos y a masajearlos lentamente mientras los chupaba, Solo podía oír los gemidos agitados de la ojiperla, prosiguió quitándose la camiseta anaranjada mostrando así su muy buen trabajado cuerpo, siguió bajando hasta llegar hasta su parte más intima, la toco levemente con los dedos provocando un grito por parte del la peliazul, dirigió su boca hacia ese lugar y paso su lengua húmeda

-¡Naruto! No No- el paro un instante y la miro a la cara sorprendido

-¡No Pares!- Sonrió alegre y prosiguió, le cogió las piernas a la chica y se las puso en el cuello a lo que ella las enrollo delicadamente, así pues el rubio empezó a meter su lengua por el centro de la chica ya bastante agitada

-Ya es hora- Pronuncio y la alzo, quedando así cara a cara, la beso rápidamente y la pego a la pared, La envistió fugazmente a lo que los dos gritaron

-¡Na-Naruto!-

-¡Hi-Hinata!-

-¡NARUTO!-

-¡Naruto despierta!-Pronuncio bastante alterada

-¿Eh?- ¿Cuando se había dormido? ¿Cuando rayos le había cogido el sueño? ¿Porque soñaba eso? El sueño le había jugado una pesada broma

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto el rubio aturdido

-Estaba lavando la loza cuando hoy que gritabas alto mi nombre, Trate despertarte pero no respondías, ¡no me vuelvas a preocupar así! – Se quejo la ojiperla mientras salían pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos

-Perdón…-

-¿Estas Bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una pastilla? ¿Café? ¿Un sanduche? ¿Quieres dormir? -

-No... No… Así estoy bien, tranquila…- Argumento con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando su sueño con ella hace unos instantes y haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas carmín al recordar lo que ella había dicho _–Estaba lavando la loza cuando escuche que gritabas alto mi nombre-_

-¿Podrías salir un momento por favor? Necesito darme una ducha-

-Claro…- Respondió todavía preocupada por el rubio -si necesitas algo me llamas-

-Bueno…- pronuncio mientras la miraba salir de la habitación

-Que me está pasando con esa chica, si sigo así no tendré más opciones que despedirla, no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero…Soy un inútil- se quito la camiseta y se metió a la regadera

**…**

-¿Porque estaría gritando mi nombre? Que hombre tan extraño, deberás no lo entiendo, y porque…- De repente a la ojiperla le vino a la mente un pequeño recuerdo

**Flashback**

Una joven de cabello largo con las manos mojadas empujaba y jalaba el cuerpo de un rubio evidentemente dormido

-¡Naruto-Kun! Despierta, Despierta, no me hagas esto ¡Baka!-

-Hi-Hinata-Chan, No - no te vayas, Quedate conmigo, no te separes, ahh- Hablaba en sueños el ojiazul

-No me iré de tu lado… ¡despierta Por favor!

-Hi-Hinata ah-

-¡NARUTO!-

-¡Naruto Despierta!- Luego de eso el rubio abrió los ojos con la respiración bastante agitada

**Fin de Flashback**

-¿Porque habrá dicho eso?- Se preguntaba inocentemente mientras un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas

- bueno después de todo no tengo derecho a pensar en el, es mi jefe, no debo, necesito proteger a mi hermanita y a mi padre –

**…**

Aver sí el agua le lavaba esos pensamientos impuros de su mente, no podía seguir pensando en esa chica más, tenía que tratarla como lo que era, su empleada, una amiga que le regalo su ayuda por pura necesidad monetaria, No como su prometida. Le causo mucha curiosidad el recordar que ella estaba llorando cuando se despertó… ¿Porque se preocupaba por él? ¡Dios! Eran tantas preguntas en un solo día, le llego a la mente el recuerdo de su libro de romance,_ ¿Y, que tal sí la enamoro? Pero… _Unos minutos después se encontraba marcando el numero del Teme de Sasuke, su amigo de la infancia, tenía que preguntarle algo y de paso le preguntaba el motivo de la llamada

-Buenas, ¿hablo con Sasuke?-

-¿¡Naruto!?-

-Sí soy yo, recibí una llamada tuya ¿No?-

-Sí, te llame porque quería invitarte a la salida de mi nueva película, por favor Dobe, mira que siempre te la pasas escribiendo libros y nunca sales con nosotros que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Iré con una condición-

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?-

-¿Como enamoraste a Sakura?-

-Teme, no me lo tomes a mal, pero eres muy malo enamorando… Pfff Baka-

-Arggg ¿Dobe eres muy molesto sabes? ¿Aceptas o no? ¿Almenos dime como enamorabas a ese montón de chicas que iban detrás de ti?

-Pfff, esas desquiciadas me perseguían sin yo saber porque, a la única que en verdad quiero es a mi cerezo- Comento el de pelo azabache

-Pero como hiciste entonces para conquistar a Sakura, ella era muy difícil conmigo-

-Veamos… Tienes que ser conquistador, demostrarle que la amas, hacerla tener ganas de estar contigo pero sin que piense que juegas con ella. Supongo que es todo-

-¿Y acaso no te daban ganas de estar con ella? ¿Como aguantabas todo eso?-

-Pues… No lo sé, solo piensa en sus sentimientos, piensa que la primera vez que estés con ella será la mejor después de aguantar tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-No nada en especial-

-Pfff sí claro. ¿Almenos vas a ir entonces?-

-¿Pues lo que se promete se cumple, no?-

-¡Genial! Pero hay un pequeño detalle…-

-¿Aver y ahora qué es?-

-Pues que tienes que ir formal. De gala…-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Pues en realidad no….- Contestaba con la voz notablemente ¿Extraña?

-Teme no tengo tiempo para perder. Dímelo ya.-

-Tienes que ir con compañía-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Bueno Dobe ya aceptaste. Nos vemos es en el hotel Hall a las 6:00 p.m. Tienes que ir con compañía y traje de gala de noche. Adiós Dobe no me falles- Colgó dejándole la palabra en la boca al rubio

**…**

-¿Que te pasa Naruto?- Preguntaba la joven ojiperla a un rubio aturdido

-Es que…-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Es que… quiero pedirte el favor de que me acompañes al estreno de la película de un amigo mío-

-No hay problema. ¿Porque habías puesto esa cara? ¿Pero seguro que quieres que valla?-

-¡Claro que sí! Pero ponía esa cara porque… Es que… Es en traje de gala-

-¡Pero yo no tengo ropa así!- Comentaba apurada mientras se miraba a si misma

-De eso no te preocupes. Hoy mismo vamos a comprarte ropa ¿No estás enojada?-

-Para nada. Pero eso es mucho cargo de conciencia. No puedo aceptarlo. Me siento una aprovechada. Además yo no sé si me vea bien-

-Como crees… Eres hermosa tal y como eres- Comento alegremente provocando un sonrojo en la peliazul

-¿Vamos entonces?-

-S-Si tu quieres…-

-Ok…-

**…**

Nunca en su vida se había puesto tanta ropa en un solo día. ¿Como se le había ocurrido a Naruto dejarla con esa maniática de la moda? Lo único que hacía era ponerle ropa hermosa según ella

**Flashback**

-Muy bien entonces voy a pedirle el favor a una amiga mía que te ayude a ir de compras mientras yo voy por mi traje-

-Su-Supongo Naruto-Kun

El rubio tomo su celular y después de hablar con una extraña chica que según lo que había escuchado se llamaba Ino la llevo a un hermoso parque. Después de eso la dejo con la joven Ino y se fue a comprar el traje para el estreno de la película de Sasuke

-Gracias Ino-

-Por nada Naruto, después de todo hace mucho que no sales de ese departamento. Es bueno que te distraigas- Después de decir eso le guiño un ojo y al ver que el no hacía nada, entendió que esa chica de verdad le importaba. Apartir de ahí la volvería una diosa para su amigo de la infancia

**Fin de Flashback**

-Ino ya me quisiera ir, por favor…-

-No, tienes que verte hermosa y te compraré todo lo que haga falta. Después de esto iremos a la peluquería, y luego a la zapatería pues ya compramos el vestido, además ya casi se nos va a acabar el tiempo, ya son las 4:00-

-Pero…-

-¿Acaso no quieres que Naruto te vea hermosa?- Y nuevamente le giño el ojo

-P-pues s-sí pero… Yo soy fea.-

-¡¿Que no te ves?! Eres hermosa Hinata, ¿nunca has pensado en enamorarlo?-

-¡No nunca!- Estaba tan roja como un tomate, o tal vez más

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es verte Linda. Hermosa. Que te desee, eres muy linda solo tienes que ponerte algo lindo para verte como una ninfa. Veras que al terminar con esto no te arrepentirás-

-B-Bueno Ino-

**…**

¡Ya eran las 5:00 p.m y Hinata no salía del bendito cuarto! ¡Que pasaría! Nunca debió confiar en Ino, ella era hermosa tal y como era, solo bastaba con ponerse un vestido para quedar más que linda

**…**

¿Se vería bien? Que miedo… Nunca debió dejarse aconsejar de esa extraña, mejor dicho, nunca debió de aceptar ir con el rubio a ese estreno….

-Aquí vamos…- y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue un guapo rubio parado enfrente de ella. ¿Ese galán que tenia al frente de ojos azules y cabello despeinado era Naruto? Sí, era él, con ese traje negro y esa rosa en el bolsillo… ¿Que era lo que estaba despertando en ella?

**…**

-¿Hinata, eres tú?- ¿Eso que veía era un ángel? Era hermosa, ese vestido blanco de gala resaltaba sus "atributos" era extraplex con bordado plateado y tenía una abertura desde el muslo hacia abajo lo que la hacía ver más sexy. Sus labios rojos, sus mejillas carmín, sus pestañas largas y oscuras, los ojos plateados como la luna, su cabello se veía diferente, estaba ondulado en las puntas, y su capul estaba medio recogido por una pinza plateada

-S-sí-

-Eres Divina- le dijo con los ojos brillosos de amor. Después de eso se acerco lentamente a ella, y le susurro al oído

-Eres el ángel más hermoso que he visto en mi corta vida- Se alejo un poco y desde lo lejos le dijo un corto ¿Nos vamos?

-¡S-Sí!- Su mirada estaba llena de alegría, ese rubio despertaba algo desconocido en ella

**_-Gracias Ino, Tu de verdad me conoces, ya debes de saber ahora que la amo desde mis entrañas-_**

**_-Ino… seas quien seas, Seguiré tus consejos… Gracias…-_**

**…**

¿Que tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Pésimo? Me demore mucho, ya lo sé… pero valió la pena ¿No? Ahora ya saben que lo prometido es deuda y ninguna de mis historias las dejare a medias, las terminare así me cueste 1000 años. La verdad no sé si el que despertó en la parte del lemon era Naruto o yo… seguramente pensaran eso ¿No? Bueno mis queridos lectores este fue el segundo capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado. Pásense por mi One-Shot llamado "Atrapados" quizá les guste ¡Sayonara!

Actualización: Hola de nuevo a todos, ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo y de hecho es el más largo por ahora pero por degracia no lo subire ¿Porque? Me quede disilucionadisima al ver que ni un solo review de este capitulo, tal parece que ya no les gustan mis historias y por este motivo no subire ni un solo capitulo por ahora... ¿Que quiero? reviews, sí señores quiero reviews si recibo unos pocos cuenten con que subire el capitulo siguiente y junto con este subire el primer capitulo de un nuevo fic llamado **¿Un amor imposible? **que en la descripción de mi perfil esta por si quieren saber de que se trata, recuerden que también pueden escribir reviews los usuarios sin cuenta... Hasta pronto


	3. Chapter 3 - Una noche inolvidable

…

Repito nuevamente que prohíbo a cualquier usuario publicar mis historias sin mi permiso así tengan el nombre del autor.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos, la historia es totalmente mía

¡HOLA A TODOS! **- Todo lo que este escrito con _cursiva _son los pensamientos de los protagonistas**

Esperare proximos reviews, porfavor, los quiero mucho y hagan que me sienta orgullosa de escribir para vosotros, luego subire el primer capitulo de **"¿Un amor imposible?"**

**Amor entre libros capitulo 3: Una noche inolvidable**

El rubio le abrio la puerta del auto y enseguida entro el, el recorrido era largo pero a esas horas las calles de konoha estaban vacias, así que avanzarón rapidamente, de vez en cuando el rubio miraba levemente a la Hyuga desde el asiento izquiero, sí, estaba manejando, pero no podia evitar mirarla, se veia hermosa, el fuerte aire alborotaba sus cabellos y a ella no le importaba en absoluto, sus ojos perla miraban al horizonte, el sol se escondia detrás de las montoñas, era hermoso en verdad…

_Alfin llegaban, el lugar era muy elegante, ¿como rayos iva a hablar con toda esa gente lujuriosa y sin sentimientos? _

-Vamos Hinata- Le dijo al oido y despues le guiño un ojo

-S-Sí Naruto-Kun, ¿pero… como voy a estar ahí? Yo no estoy acostumbrada a estar en este tipo de lugares…- le dijo un poco alterada con una mirada de terror

-Solo se tu misma, pero… Ten en cuenta que eres solo mia- Y en seguida un sonrrojo aparecio en la hyuga y entrarón por las grandes puertas de ese lugar.

…

_¿Porque todos la miraban, se veia mal? Eso debería ser, Naruto-Kun despues de todo era muy bueno, seguro no se atreveria a decirle que se veia mal._

-¿Quien es esa joven tan hermosa?- Comentaban algunos de los que estaban ahí. Otros cuantos pervertidos la miraban como si se la fueran a devorar con la mirada. Otras chicas que estaban ahí observaban al rubio con evidentes celos de esa chica. Lo unico que se le ocurrio a la Hyuga fue cogerle la mano al Uzumaki fuertemente, a lo que el la miro dulcemente y… ¡Otra vez ese maldito rubor en su cara!

Le apreto la mano y subierón al salón donde se precentaria el estreno

-¡Hola Naruto! Hace cuanto que no te veia, gracias por venir ¿y ella es…?-

-Hinata, el es Sasuke Uchiha, es un amigo de la infancia. Sasuke, ella es Hinata Hyuga-

-Hola guapa- Pero fue callado por una mirada fulminante por parte del uzumaki

-Hola, gusto en conocerlo, y felicitaciones por este logro- ¡¿Cuando salio eso de su boca?! Bueno, el hecho fue que lo dijo bien Jejeje…

-Psss, dobe, ya entiendo porque te enamoraste de ella- le susurro el de pelo azabache

-Teme, ultimamente estas hablando de más- Le contesto notablemente enojado

-Pff claro-

-Alfín llegue, ellos si que son molestos, no dejan de preguntarme cosas, como quisiera que no existieran los periodistas-

-Hola amor- Saludo el de pelo azabache

-¿Porque no me dijiste que vendria Naruto? ¡Que alegria! Hace cuanto que no sales de ese departamento y pasas tiempo con nosotros- Comento una peligrosa alegre

-Acepto a último momento por un caso "especial"- Y le guiño el ojo a la pelirosa

-Aaaa ya entiendí jejeje-

-Hola Sakura, te precento a Hinata Hyuga-

-¡Hola hinata, soy Sakura Haruno!–

-Hola Sakura- Le contesto alzando la mano

-Tienes buen gusto, Naruto- y solto una pequeña risita mientras que el otro solo agachaba la cabeza lentamente

-Bueno, ¿que les parece si nos sentamos?- Comento el de pelo azabache

-Vamos- contestarón todos en coro

**…**

Su mirada, sus ojos, sus lagrimas, sus labios, quien diria que una pantalla provocara tantas emociones en esa hermosa ninfa. En un momento se terminaria la pelicula e irian a "El banquete" como le llamaba Sakura… Tal vez… no importaria si le cogia la mano, despues de todo, tal vez no se daria cuenta, solo un roce de su dulce piel. Acerco su mano lentamente a la de ella, por sorpresa al cogerla ella no reacciono mal, de hecho le regalo una de esas hermosas sonrrisas que el tanto amaba, se prendierón las luces y salierón a la ancha mesa donde se encontraban varios platos con postres, dulces, y comidas deliciosas como… ¿¡Eso era ramen!?

-¿Na-Naruto-Kun?-le hablo la ojiperla

-¿S-Sí?-

-Tienes saliba a-ahí- Respondio la Hyuga. -_Creo que casi se cae de cabeza a limpiarse- _penso y solto una tierna carcajada, luego cogio una servilleta de la gran mesa y le limpio la boca como "Aquella vez"

-G-Gracias- Otra vez ese sonrrojo intenso en su cara

-¡Naruto!-

-¿Eh? A Sakura que sucede-

-Ven aquí un momento-

-Espe- Y no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando la Haruno ya lo habia sacado de el lado de su amada

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Sabes, a una chica no le gustan los hombres timidos- contesto amenazadoramente empuñando su mano

-A mi sí- -¡¿_Cuando habia llegado Hinata ahí?!- _penso fugazmente con una expreción de terror en su cara

-Con permiso- Y se lo llevo – ¿_Tenia celos? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Por qué habia dicho aquello?-_

Ya fuera de aquel lugar, al aire libre. La luna era hermosa, el cielo estaba estrellado y un aroma a flores consumia el lugar. Se sentarón uno al lado del otro en una fuente que habia cerca y conversarón un momento, los dos

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, no tenia ningún derecho a alejarte de Sakura-San, p-pero yo-

-Tranquila- contesto mientras le tapaba la boca delicadamente con el dedo indice

-Después de todo me salvaste de ella. Supongo que sí eres mi angel de la guardia- Su unica respuesta fue un a calida sonrrisa, sus ojos brillaban como la luz de la luna

-N-Naruto-kun yo…- y le toco el pomulo al rubio

-Yo…- y la mano del Uzumaki subi a la barbilla de la hyuga

-¡Naruto que te hisiste te he estado buscando por…! ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto el de pelo azabache

-N-No- contestarón a la par y siguierón a Sasuke dentro del edificio de nuevo

-Naruto, necesito que esten adentro, por favor. Coman algo, lo que quieran y luego haremos un brindis, ya despues se pueden ir. Si desean-

-Esta bien- contesto el rubio

Una vez se fue Sasuke se quedarón solos sin saber que harian despues de "aquello".

-Eto Naruto-Kun, ¿y ahora?-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-pues…-

-Jajaja, yo también, vamos a comer algo-

-Sí Naruto-Kun-

**…**

_¿Cuándo habia pasado esto? Despues de cenar tan tranquilamente nos salierón con el cuento de que debiamos de bailar con nuestra pareja ¡Sasuke Teme! Ya entendia porque tocaba venir con compañía. Pero para ser sincero le gustaba la idea de bailar con ella, tenia una excusa perfecta para tocar sus manos, para que ella abazara su cuello, para sentir que su amor era correspondido sin serlo. Pobre de ella, seguro estaria sufriendo el hecho de tener que estar ahí, y lo peor era que ella le habia aclarado desde el principio que no era buena para ese tipo de reuniones. Y para completar toda mi desgracia infinita, resultaba que pasaban todo el tiempo personas vestidas de negro ofreciendo vino, ron y brandy, si no salian de ahí quedarian sin sentido de la borrachera que tendrian. Tenia que sacar a su amada de ese lugar, nunca habia probado ese tipo de bebidas y estaba tomando lo que le ofrecian, pero no podia, solo no podia soltarla un momento para decirle que todo acabaria, además del hecho de que tenia que buscar a Sasuke y a Sakura para despedirse. No podia irse sin avisar, se preocuparian y…_

- Naruto-Kun tengo sueño- y la hyuga rodo sus finos brazos por el cuello del Uzumaki y recosto su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Quieres que nos vallamos?-

-La verdad no, me gusta estar así contigo- y enseguida acaricio su cabello rubio

_Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Pero le gustaba de verdad estar con ella de ese modo, tal vez seria mejor dejarse llevar. Dejaria el auto en el garaje del edificio y al día siguiente lo recogeria, cuando viera a Sasuke se irian, mientras tanto no estaria mal darle el gusto a Hinata de quedarse un rato más. Por esa noche disfrutaria sus caricias. Después de todo nada malo sucederia si se tomaba unas cuantas copas_

-Nos quedaremos un rato más-

-Gracias Naruto-Kun-

…

_¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y Hinata? ¡¿Dónde esta?! Gracias al cielo, esta junto a mí, puedo sentir su aroma._

El rubio abrio la puerta dificilmente del departamento, solo se oian risas y carcajadas por el lugar, el sonido de sus labios juntandose, de pronto el uzumaki alzo a la ojiperla, ella llevaba los zapatos en las manos, entrarón y cerro la puerta con el pie, se besaban desaforadamente acariciandose levemente la cara y el cabello el uno al otro ¡Estaban borrachos!

-Naruto te amo-

-Yo también Hinata-

Se besaban dulcemente sintiendo el sabor del otro, entro al cuarto de la Hyuga sabiendo que era el primero y la dejo en la cama y detrás de ella se acosto el abrazandola por la espalda mientras repartia besos en su cuello, ella soltaba risitas pequeñas mientras se jiraba lentamente. Se sonrreian y el sueño los consumio a ambos entre caricias lentas y dulces

-Te amo-

-Yo más-

…

Rayos, semejante dolor de cabeza, tendria que decirle a Hinata que le hisiera el favor de hacer un agua aromatica. Seria mejor levantarse, bañarse y… ¿Por qué estaba en la habitación de ella? ¿Por qué estaba con ella en su cama? ¿Qué habia sucedido ayer? Ni se habia cambiado, estaba con la misma ropa al igual que ella, no recordaba nada

El uzumaki se levanto lentamente de la cama sin hacer ruido alguno y salio directamente a su habitación, se sento en la cama y llamo a Sasuke para preguntarle exactamente que es lo que habia sucedido la pasada noche, le puso altavoz al celular ya que tenia dolor de cabeza y preferia noescuchar la conversación directamente

-Alo?-

-Sasuke! Que pasó anoche, dime porfavor -

-Jajaja Naruto si te refieres a que paso despues de que los vi a punto de darse un beso en el patio te lo dire todo- y se oyo un gran grito de alegria por parte de la pelirosa al fondo

-Eee sí, sí eso, ¿que paso…?-

-Bueno dobe tengo que decirte que te vi muy cariñosito con tu enamoradita y viseversa, ella tomaba copas de lo que le daban y tu muy sonrojadito acariciandole la espalda-

- ¡Teme!-

-Bueno, bueno, despues de eso te relajaste un poco más y cuando me viste me pediste permiso para guardar tu auto en el garaje, luego le di orden a mi chofer de que los llevara y Hinata ya muy pasada de copas no podia caminar así que la alzaste en brazos mientras que ella solo te acariciaba el cuello, despues de eso no se que haya pasado entre ustedes-

-Hola naruto-

-¿Sakura?-

-Jajaja Naruto pilluelo, el pobre chofer llego aquí cansado de oir risas y carcajadas de ustedes dos, no me quiero ni imaginar que habran hecho cuando llegaron al departamento jijiji-

-¿¡No crees que te diria si me acordara!?- Estaba rojo como un tomate

-Ok, entonces suerte con Hinata

-Vale, gracias-

Se levanto dispuesto a levantar a la hyuga pero no habia necesidad de eso, ya que al abrir la puerta ella estaba parada ahí enfrente de el, con una taza de té en la mano y la cara color carmín

-Na-Naruto-Kun, ¿de verdad hisimos eso?-

-S-supongo que s-sí…- Respondio el ojiazul

-Y-yo lo lamento.- y agacho la cabeza lentamente

-¡No hay porque! Tranquila, fue mi culpa- hablo alterado mientras veia que por su mejilla rodaba una lagrima y sostuvo su barbilla dulcemente

-P-pero, recuerdo haberte pedido quedarnos, de hecho no debi de haber ido nunca, yo- yo lo lamento mucho- y solto otra lagrima a lo que el la seco

-Yo te obligue, tu me dijiste que no querias ir-

-P-pero y-yo sí queria ir – y lo miro a los ojos con un dejo de dolor –Yo contigo he descubirto algo… extraño- él se quedo callado

-Naruto-Kun desde el día que yo llegue aquí senti algo más que aprecio por ti, pero sabia que tenía que ganar dinero para sostener a mi familia, me quede callada. Cuando vi tus ojos me quede cegada y al oirte diciendo mi nombre mientras dormias algo me decia que sentia algo por ti, algo inexplicable, pero que no podia ser posible…-

-Hinata yo…-

-Dejame terminar porfavor- y volvio a agachar la cabeza mientras se aferraba a el té que aún tenia en las manos–Ayer al verte tan… cambiado casi no podia soportar las ganas de darte un beso, de decirte lo que sentia por ti y me aferre a tu calidez sin darme cuenta que me descontrolaba… Naruto-Kun yo, yo, yo-

-Me enamore de ti- termino el la frase mientras que ella se quedaba callada

-Me paso lo mismo, desde el día que te vi en esa cafeteria me oia tartamudear, me sentia vivo por primera vez despues de tantos años, y también muy nervioso, soñaba contigo y solo aposte a intentar enamorarte sin saber que ya estabas enamorada de mi, eres tan delicada, tierna, amorosa y gracias a ti es que porfin siento calidez en mi corazón. Le pedi ayuda al teme de Sasuke y anoche al verte tan hermosa temia perderte, que calleras en los brazos de otro que no fuera yo pero no solo tenia miedo por eso, sino que también por lastimarte, por llegar a hacer algo que tu no quisieras…Me enamore de ti irremediablemente Hinata Hyuga…- Por un instante el silencio inundo aquella habitación

**…**

Este es el tercer capitulo y por nada del murndo pienzen "ya puedo morir en paz" no señores falta mucho o poco según mi decición pero aún falta lo mejor. Bye los quiere su escritora Ang-Chan **y porfavor REVIEWS me hacer mucha falta :'(**


	4. Chapter 4 Propuesta de valor

Hola mis niños he vuelto y con toda mi inspiración, después de todo… ya saben hay veces en que la inspiración nos deja y se va de paseo sin avisarnos y lamento mucho eso ya que me demore mucho más de lo que pensaba por favor, mis niños. ¡Perdónenme por demorarme tanto pero prometo que no se van a arrepentir de esperar por un nuevo capítulo nunca!

Bueno mis niños hoy puse toda mi poeta interior al final. ¡Disfrútenla y ya saben muchos muchísimos reviews que me hacen querer escribirles por siempre!

Le dedico este capítulo a una compañera y amiga mía que me acompaña en las buenas y en las malas ¡Te quiero mi cami!

Repito nuevamente que prohíbo a cualquier usuario publicar mis historias sin mi permiso así tengan el nombre del autor.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos, la historia es totalmente mía

**Dato:** P.O.V (Punto de vista de…) tal vez ya lo sepan pero por si acaso

Aqui alfin les dejo el siguiente capitulo de amor entre libros.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor entre libros capitulo 4: Propuesta de valor <strong>

**P.O.V Hinata **

¿Estaba escuchando bien? No puedo reaccionar, el me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules muy profundamente esperando respuesta alguna, no sé qué decir, ¿Qué hago? Yo… quiero darle un gran beso pero mi timidez me vence, siento que me voy. Yo voy a…

**Fin P.O.V Hinata **

— ¿¡Hi-HINATA!?— reaccionando instintivamente el rubio la cogió por la cintura abrazándola fuertemente, alzo en brazos a su amada y la llevo a su cama, la acostó delicadamente en ella mirándola asustado, se acerco a su cara y de dispuso a escuchar atentamente, su respiración tranquila lo relajo y le alejo un mechón de cabello de su cara observándola atentamente, sin saber lo que hacia se acercaba cada vez más a ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro pero una vez más algo llamo su atención rápidamente, un sonido molesto que lo despertó de sus sueños de amor, era la tetera que estaba en la cocina, al salir se dio cuenta de la taza rota en el suelo, aquella que llevaba Hinata cuando el abrió la puerta, la levanto y limpio lo que había en el suelo regado, salió a la cocina y observo atentamente como todo estaba pulcramente limpio, sonrió y sirvió 2 tazas de té, una para él y otra para ella, al llegar al cuarto se encontró con ella acostada de lado, mientras dormía después de haberse desmayado en sus brazos. Se acerco a ella lentamente sin hacer ruido

—Na-Naruto-Kun T-te amo— susurraba para sí misma mientras él la miraba sorprendido pensando que se había despertado. Se acerco a su cara y de repente sintió sus dulces labios consumiéndolo poco a poco. Lentamente.

**FlashBack**

**P.O.V Hinata **

_¿Dónde estoy? Seguramente me dormí, lo último que recuerdo es… ¡! ¿P-pero que he hecho? ¿Y-yo le he dicho lo que siento por él?_ Se sentó de un sopetón en la cama. _P-pero yo de verdad tengo ganas de… de darle un beso, _y se toco los labios suavemente _¡Naruto me has convertido en una completa pervertida!_ Dijo mentalmente recordando todos sus dulces sueños durante la noche pasada. ¿_Pero qué podre hacer para conseguirlo?_ Pensó agachando la cabeza totalmente ruborizada. _Tal vez deba… Es una buena idea después de todo… ¡lo intentare! Dejare mi timidez de lado, solo debo… _y omitió sus siguientes palabras acostándose fingidamente dormida

**Fin P.O.V Hinata **

**Fin FlashBack**

—Mmmm H-Hinata t-tú estabas dormida— dijo entre gruñidos el rubio

—E-etoo en, en realidad no— y lo agarro con más fuerzas de su cuello enganchando sus brazos en el –P-pero necesitaba B-Be-Besa-rte- Respondía entre beso y beso lentamente con su cara totalmente ruborizada

—Necesitaba que digieras eso— respondió el rubio y se acomodo lentamente encima de ella acariciándole la cabeza como a una niña chiquita

—Amm N-Naruto-Kun t-te amo— decía dulcemente mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos dorados

—Te apuesto que yo más— y poso su dedo en la nariz de la chica todavía acostada mientras el beso todavía lento pausaba cada vez más, de pronto el rubio se acostó al lado de ella y se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes, los ojos aperlados de ella lo consumían por completo envolviéndolo en una nube donde solo estaban los dos, mientras que los ojos del rubio, tan azules y profundos la hechizaban y la encantaban al tiempo

— ¡Hey Hinata! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar juntos?— decía el rubio haciendo cara de alegría mientras sonreía zurronamente

—S-supongo que estaría bien Naruto-Kun, p-pero es mejor que nos bañemos y desayunamos primero

—Pero…— decía haciendo cara de puchero

—Jajaja. ¡Me pido el baño!— reía a carcajadas saltando de la cama y dejando acostado al rubio. Pero sin darse cuenta lo tenía en un ágil movimiento detrás suyo

— ¿Y qué tal si nos bañamos al tiempo?— y la cogió por detrás de la cintura suavemente mientras aspiraba su olor a lilas

—Mmm… ¡buena idea, salimos más rápido! tu báñate en el baño de tu cuarto y yo en el otro ¿Sí, Naruto-Kun?— comento alegremente

—O… ¿prefieres de una mañera distinta?— Lo siguiente a esto fue un cálido y apasionado beso en su cuello

—Ahh ¿C-Cual? — se giro lentamente fundiendo sus labios con los de él

—O-Olvídalo, creo que me he pasado de la mano— y se alejo lentamente sin mirar hacia atrás, ¡No lo podía creer todavía, al contrario de lo que creía resultaba que su deseo por ella había aumentado de forma violenta! Pero no por eso iba a dejar de verla a sus hermosos ojos perla, de rosar sus labios y besar su cuerpo desnudo, pero eso ultimo solo lo haría cuando le diera una vida digna, llena de amor, de cariño, cuando estén unidos hasta la muerte, cuando tuviera el valor de pedirle el gran "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

— ¿Hi-Hinata, Vayámonos a bañar y luego me acompañarías a una reunión?— Estaba totalmente desconcertada, ¿Sera que él no la quiere de verdad? ¿Sera que no la desea? ¿Sera que no producía ningún deseo en **su** hombre? ¿Él la merecía?

—Bueno— Hiso un pequeño puchero pero se detuvo un momento, al voltearse se encontró con la cara de su novio, el cual la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído "Te amo más que a todo ¿Tú sabes eso, verdad?" beso su pómulo y un poco de peso salió de la espalada de la Hyuga, era verdad, no tenía ningún motivo para pensar ese tipo de cosas

—S-Sí, yo también te amo, Naruto-kun— Sonrió radiantemente y se volteo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, tomo el picaporte y lo dejo solitario dentro de la habitación.

Al estar solo y escuchar la regadera en la bañera, corrió rápidamente hacia el estudio y sostuvo el teléfono entre sus manos, marco el numero que tenía en una tarjeta y al instante un hombre que sonaba de edad bastante alta contesto

—Buenos Días, restaurante Gôra Kadan ¿en qué le puedo servir?—

—Buenos días quisiera una reservación para dos a nombre del señor Naruto Uzumaki—

—Sí claro, ¿a qué hora?—

—A las 6:00 p.m. estaría bien—

—Bueno señor Uzumaki, que bueno volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo— Sonrió alegremente y colgó el teléfono, hizo una llamada más, se ducho rápidamente y salió corriendo a la calle después de atender su pedido "especial"

—Déjelo en la cama del primer cuarto a la derecha por favor— Se sintió la puerta cerrar

**…**

—Prr que frio tan terrible que está haciendo— entro a zancadillas a su cuarto mientras buscaba donde estaba su rubio y se encerró, encontró un hermoso vestido violeta de seda, estaba bordado de plata y llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla de largo en la parte de adelante mientras atrás caía ligeramente. También junto a este estaba un chal blanco y una pequeña nota

Hinata, llego más tarde, ojala te haya gustado el regalo y nunca olvides que te amo, pasaremos un día estupendo. ¡De veras!

—Naruto-Kun… Eres tan especial para mí…— comento casi en susurro y empezó a vestirse, Ella también le daría una gran sorpresa.

…

— ¡Naruto! Al fin viniste— Grito al unisonó una pelirosa alegremente

— ¡Hola Sakura! — Saludaba alegremente desde la lejanía. Al llegar comenzaron a conversar Sakura, Sasuke y él

— ¿Dobe, se puede saber porque andas tan feliz?—

— ¡Gracias amigo, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho! — Abrazo fuertemente a su compañero de la infancia — ¡No me lo vas a creer! ¡Hinata y yo estamos juntos! — Comenzó a contar todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana de ese día y todas las emociones que revolcaban en su corazón. Pero no solo eso ya que también hablo sobre su "plan" para esa noche

—¡Ay! Que emoción al fin vas a coger cordura— Gritaba emocionada la pelirosa

—Jajaja gracias, pero aún no se si ella acepte— reía emocionado alborotándose el cabello

—Vamos Naruto es imposible que no. Sígueme, te quiero mostrar algo— decía no tan emocionado el azabache

Llegaron directamente a una sala pintada totalmente de blanco en donde solo había ropa, trajes, zapatos para hombre.

— No sé si recuerdes pero Sakura tiene una tienda de ropa, es diseñadora de modas y desde hace mucho te hemos querido dar algo por parte de los dos— Minutos después el rubio miraba sorprendido un traje negro de gala, nunca se había vuelto a encontrar con sus amigos hasta el día anterior y resultaba que ellos le tenían algo muy bien guardado y hasta ahora llegaba a sus manos

—No sabemos si te pueda quedar bien pues lo hicimos a tu medida, o bueno, con las medidas que tenias en ese tiempo pero un poco más angostas porque sabíamos que no te gusta sofocarte, tal vez no te guste pero…—

— ¡Gracias, deberás! — el ojiazul cogió rápidamente el traje y preguntó por algún lugar donde cambiarse, se lo probo y la talla le quedaba a la medida, era perfecto. No necesitaba arreglo alguno o ser más angosto, nunca perdió su toque masculino y maravilloso que tenía desde joven. Esa noche… seria maravillosa.

**…**

Ella estaba vestida informal, un pantalón de Jean, un saco y botas largas hasta las rodillas, No tendría paga por cuidarlo y ayudarlo en su trabajo moral y físicamente con su compañía, lo había decidido, y es que buscaría un nuevo trabajo para poder dedicarle el tiempo que el merecía como algo más que su empleada… Como una compañera. Pegaba carteles en paredes, postes y entregaba a quien aparecía por su camino, al terminar regreso a su nuevo hogar, al hogar de los dos a preparar la "sorpresa".

**…**

—Y bien, Dobe ¿no se supone que ya deberías haberte ido?—

— ¡Oh! Cierto, casi se me hace tarde. Teme hazme otro favor y ábreme el garaje para sacar el auto—

**—**Por supuesto—

**…**

Manejaba tranquila y lentamente por las calles observando los peatones y relajándose con el aire que caía sobre su cara y su rubio cabello. Pensaba en lo mucho que la amaba, en como había conseguido estar con ella, en esa noche donde su propuesta haría de la noche la más hermosa de todas. Toco su bolsillo sintiendo el pequeño cajón en él y el hermoso objeto que contenía. Observaba a lo lejos el edificio y avanzo un poco más, guardo el auto y subió por el ascensor mientras se apretaba la corbata y arreglaba el traje de cualquier suciedad posible. Al entrar en su hogar miraba a ambos lados buscando algún rastro de ese sedoso cabello azulado o su piel porcelana. Las luces estaban apagadas y una pequeña luz alumbraba el pasillo. Era su habitación. Al abrir no pudo contener la sorpresa de lo que sus ojos azules observaban. Era ella, una hermosa estrella sentada a un lado de la cama mientras se peinaba lentamente su cabello, aquel vestido había sido una excelente opción, parecía más que un ángel o una ninfa, el vestido caía libremente detrás de ella y la parte delantera mostraba sus hermosas piernas no más de lo necesario, el cabello caía libremente y sus hermosos ojos lo miraban expectante a alguna respuesta. Él no tenía alguna, aquella sorpresa que le había dado era mucho para que su corazón reaccionara prontamente.

—N…Naruto-Kun… ¿Estás bien?— Se acercó lentamente mientras observaba lo apuesto que se veía

—Em, eh Hi-Hinata te ves…— Se estaba ahorcando con su propia saliva, no sabía que decir o hacer

— ¿Sí?—

—Eres umm estas… Divina— Se soltaba un poco la corbata

—Oh eto… Tú también te ves muy bien Naruto-Kun — Sonrió alegremente abrazándolo

—Te amo con todo mí ser, Hinata—

—Yo más Naruto-Kun—

— ¿Vamos?—

— ¡Claro! —

El joven rubio le tomo la mano y la llevo hacia la salida, apagaron las luces y bajaron por el ascensor hasta llegar al auto, el brillantemente abrió la puerta para que ella entrara. La trataba como una muñequita de porcelana, delicadamente le tomaba las manos, y después de eso manejo directo al restaurante donde todo sería declarado y aclarado entre ellos dos, esa noche sería la más especial para los dos…

—Buenas noches señor Naruto—

—Buenas noches Teuchi— Saludo con su mano mientras sus ojos azules mostraban una expresión de alegría desbordable

—Buenas noches— Musito tímidamente la Hyuga

—Que alegría volverte a ver Naruto, hace mucho que no venias— Comento seriamente el mayor

—Pues… Supongo que ya encontré un motivo— Respondió dulcemente mientras miraba a la peliazul

—Jajaja está bien, ya tengo lista su mesa, vamos por favor— invitó alegremente mientras miraba a la hyuga con un rubor profundo en sus pómulos

Les mostró un cuarto con una mesa, platos preparados, vino, copas y velas únicamente, había una terraza desde la cual se podía apreciar una hermosa vista hacia las estrellas y la luna llena, un cuarto bastante amplio a la derecha donde había una cama para dos y un sillón. Afuera había una fuente en un espacio verde junto con árboles y una banca, era muy acogedor y hermoso todo, como un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe y la princesa pasan una hermosa velada juntos.

— ¡Wow! Naruto-Kun que hermoso es todo— No podía borrar su cara de sorpresa mientras él solo la abrazaba lentamente por la espalda

—Bueno chicos, aquí estará todo bien, si necesitan algo llámenme y tomen la llave por si necesitan privacidad— Comento después de tomar el pedido

—Psss, Naruto, buena elección, esta chica me cae muy bien — le dijo al ojiazul en susurro mientras pasaba por su lado. Lo cual, fue una bomba que detono su rubor nuevamente.

Al quedarse solos el rubio la llamo energéticamente a sentarse a su lado, separo la silla de la mesa y la sentó delicadamente. Esa noche haría lo posible por qué no lo abrumara su timidez, se dejaría llevar de sus sentimientos. Hablaron de cosas triviales, como sus gustos, sus amigos, sus comidas favoritas, o cosas con las que se entretenían…

—Y Naruto-Kun ¿hace mucho conoces a Sakura-chan y Sasuke-Kun?— preguntaba alegremente

—Sí, desde que éramos pequeños, éramos los mejores amigos, andábamos juntos los tres a todas partes, veíamos películas y hasta jugábamos video juegos pero se termino la universidad y cada uno tomo su camino, ellos dos se volvieron a reencontrar y pues… Ya ves, están juntos— Respondía fácilmente con una gran sonrisa zurrona

—Y tú Hinata-Chan, no he conocido a tu familia—

—Naruto-Kun— su expresión cambio totalmente —Pues… veras— bajó la cabeza — Mi padre está muy enfermo y mi pequeña hermana está estudiando y desde que empecé a trabajar no los he visto, solo hable con ellos un rato antes de que llegaras. Por suerte mi padre está mejorando pero igualmente me preocupa — Rápidamente el joven rubio se arrodillo en frente de ella y le acaricio el rostro —Tranquila Hina, todo estará bien. Confiemos en que sí, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y ayudarte en lo que necesites. Te amo— tomo dulcemente su rostro y la beso tan delicadamente que se fundieron el uno en el otro cuando de repente

— ¿Interrumpo? Traje su cena— Los dos se separaron precipitadamente. Después de todo algo tenía que haberle heredado el rubio a su padre. Esa rapidez con la que escondía sus bromas o escapaba de Kushina cuando ella descubría sobre estas. Su padre se parecía mucho a él cuando era más joven. Al Naruto que estaba saliendo a flote nuevamente desde que Hinata llegó a su vida.

— ¡N-No para nada!— Contestaron los dos en coro mientras ocultaban su sonrojó profundó por ambas partes

Después de la cena la luna llena los esperaba en la parte de afuera en la terraza. Algo acogedor y caliente llenaba sus corazones en ese momento. Sus manos se juntaron y miraban las constelaciones juntos. Sus ojos azul y perla combinándose en un mar de emociones. Ella lo arrullaba en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello, le encantaba tocas ese hermoso bulto suave de color dorado y a él las caricias que ella le daba era como estar en el cielo mientras su conversación y sus declaraciones de amor seguían. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y estos en horas, el sueño los arrullaba y la luna los mecía en cantos angelicales y coros emocionantes. El amor profesado empezó a fluir lentamente hasta llegar a un punto especial. Aquel que él joven tanto esperaba

—Hinata tengo que decirte algo— se paró lentamente mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse. Toco el bulto aun presente en el traje.

— ¿Sí Naruto-Kun? — lo miraba sorprendida mientras sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse pronto

—Hinata Hyuga— poso una de sus rodillas en el suelo

—Eres la diosa que ha reinado mi alma. Eres la única persona que pudo sacarme de mi infelicidad y tristeza. Eres más de lo que pude pedir alguna vez y le agradezco profundamente a Dios por ponerte en mi camino, eres la rosa más delicada, inocente, inteligente, dulce y agradable mujer que he conocido en mi vida — Las lagrimas brotaban rápidamente por sus ojos perla. Nunca había sentido tal amor por alguien en su vida como lo sentía por él.

—Sé que no soy la persona perfecta, soy distraído, en varias ocasiones tímido, pero sé que tengo algo que nadie más tiene y es el amor que profeso hoy por ti y quisiera profesarlo no solo hoy, no solo hoy quisiera tener la sonrisa que hoy tengo porque quiero que tu estés a mi lado para hacer posible que esta sonrisa salga a la luz — las sonrisas brotaban de los dos confundidas entre una gama de alegría que brotaba por sus ojos en forma de lagrimas

—Hinata Hyuga. Mi amor. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— No le dio oportunidad de sacar el pequeño bulto escondido en su traje pues se lanzó a sus brazos fuertemente mientras sus lagrimas aun brotaban

— ¡Siii sí quiero! Te amo Naruto-Kun —

Esa noche cerraron a llave la habitación y se acostaron placenteramente a disfrutar de los besos que se daban mutuamente sin cesar. Su tranquilidad apacible hacia de la noche la mejor de todas. Sus vidas pronto serian una, sus almas y corazones se juntarían y podrían disfrutar por siempre de ese sin fin de emociones que siempre sentían con cada beso, abrazo o mirada. La magía de Morfeo los arrullo lentamente hasta caer en un sueño profundo, abrazados unidos con su amor sabiendo que no solo estarían unidos por esto sino también por Dios en unas cuantas semanas.

* * *

><p>Creo que yo misma me enamore de mi escritura al final. Me dieron ganas de besar la pantalla del compu. Bueno mis niños esto no termina aquí. Habrán muchos más siempre y cuando me demuestren su cariño con un lindo reviews. Si no les gusto reviews, si les gusto reviews si lo amaron reviews tomatazos reviews<p>

¡Los quiero! Sayonara


	5. Chapter5:Un dolor mas alla de lo posible

Repito nuevamente que prohíbo a cualquier usuario publicar mis historias sin mi permiso así tengan el nombre del autor.

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos, la historia es totalmente mía

Dato: P.O.V (Punto de vista de…) tal vez ya lo sepan pero por si acaso

Hola mis niños, he aquí de vuelta NaruHinaAng con un nuevo episodio ¿Por qué tan rápido actualicé? Una sencilla razón Vacaciones=Internet y por desgracia tengo vacaciones y me quitaron el internet así que en un solo día logre hacer el capitulo completo e incluso es el más largo por ahora. Bueno mis niños aquí viene un capitulo muy interesante, lleno de miel pero también de drama para todos. Los quiero mucho y disfruten el nuevo capítulo de Amor entre libros.

* * *

><p>Le dedico este capítulo a dos personas: Cami-Chan y AnHell un escritor que ha leído esta historia y me ha hecho caer en cuenta de muchas cosas, gracias amigos míos y a todos los lectores de…<p>

**Amor entre libros capitulo 5: Un dolor más allá de lo posible**.

Al despertar La hermosa Hyuga se encontró frente a frente con su amado rubio, el no se había despertado, estaba durmiendo placenteramente y ella por supuesto no tenía intención de despertarlo, quería mantenerse tranquila y en sus pensamientos recordando las palabras tan hermosas que el le había dicho la noche pasada, se sentó en la mesa en la que habían cenado la noche anterior a recordar todo lo que había pasado, los besos, las caricias y el amor que él le había profesado tan dulcemente. Miro la mesa y se encontró con una gran canasta y una nota en ella

"Cortesía del restaurante Gôra Kadan, espero que hayan disfrutado su velada. Att: Teuchi"

Miró dentro de la canasta agradeciéndole a Kami-sama por ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Para ella su fortuna más grande era tener el amor de su rubio, giró la mirada a la cama donde aún él seguía durmiendo dulcemente, nunca lo había visto dormir pero tenía una cara agradable de niño pequeño mientras abrazaba la almohada. Empezó a alistar todas las cosas encima de la pequeña mesa haciendo el menor ruido posible. Saco dos ollas, una pequeña olla arrocera, una tetera, platos y dos pares de palillos.

Alistó todo lentamente disfrutando del olor de los alimentos. El arroz, la sopa de miso, el pescado al grill y el té organizándolos en cada plato.

Justamente iba a llamar y despertar a su amado rubio cuando sintió los suaves brazos de él acorralándola en un fuerte abrazo

— ¿Como amaneció mi hermosa Hina-Chan?— Le susurro al oído dulcemente mientras podía sentir su corazón palpitar rápidamente

—Jajaja, Naruto-Kun casi me provocas un infarto— Respondió agitadamente mientras posaba su mano en su corazón aún acelerado. — ¡Bien! Mejor que nunca— Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de su rubio a tan solo unos cuatro milímetros de distancia — ¿Y tú?— pronuncio lentamente observando esos bellos zafiros azules que la consumían —Mejor que nunca, también— acortó la distancia que había entre los dos para encontrarse con sus carnosos labios besándolo dulcemente, percibiendo su sabor y tomando todo lo que podía obtener de él. Se separaron para tomar aire sin dejar de observarse a los ojos, se separaron torpemente y cuando sus respiraciones agitadas se pausaron él joven Uzumaki se sentó en frente de su peliazul.

— ¡Que rico se ve todo, Hinata-Chan!— Comentó alegremente un rubio ojiazul, el cual estaba totalmente despeinado como de costumbre, sin la chaqueta del traje que llevaba la noche pasada y unos botones abiertos de la camisa.

—Nos lo trajo Teuchi-san— Respondió aún ruborizada mientras le mostraba el papelito

—Que bueno de su parte, siempre me había gustado venir a este restaurante con mis amigos y mis padres—

—Por cierto, Naruto-Kun como son tus padres— Pregunto un poco intrigada

—Eran…— Corrigió él cambiando el tono de voz a uno un poco más bajo

— ¿Tus padres ya…?— Acortó la pregunta al ver que el asentía con la cabeza mientras una lagrima gruesa rodaba por su mejilla. Al ver esto la ojiperla reaccionó instantáneamente y lo abrazo fuertemente

—Puede que no sea tan poética como tú— Le dijo Hinata mientras de él brotaba una pequeña sonrisa —Pero si algo sé es que el amor cura cualquier herida y yo quiero curar cualquier herida que tenga tu corazón. Naruto-Kun tú más que nadie sabes que te amo con todo mi ser y solo piensa en lo orgullosos que estén tus padres por que hayas conseguido una buena vida, amigos leales y el amor de tu vida— Seguido a esto lo beso en la mejilla dulcemente

—Gracias Hinata-Chan, no sabes cuánto me hace feliz el estar contigo y con mis amigos pero no puedo evitar pensar en ellos. Quiero que sepas la historia de mi vida —Respondió más relajado mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al balcón que había afuera. Se sentarón juntos y el comenzó la conversación

—Cuando era pequeño tenía todo lo que podía desear. Un hogar amoroso, amigos que me querían y a mis padres. Mi madre Kushina Uzumaki y mi padre Minato Kamikaze el cual era escritor. Éramos muy felices almenos hasta que tuve 14 años, un día mi Padre tuvo una reunión y tenía que ir con mi madre. Resultó que la supuesta reunión era una trampa para asesinarlos. Mi padre que en paz descanse logró proteger a mi madre y mantenerla viva logrando que huyera pero el murió, a partir de ahí ella se volvió muy distante conmigo cosa que no me gustaba pues en esos momentos ambos necesitábamos del cariño del otro, más yo que era muy pequeño. Después de eso apareció en las noticias que la esposa de Minato Kamikaze había muerto gracias a un accidente de tránsito y no se sabía el paradero del hijo que ellos dos cuidaron. Decidí callar el hecho de que estaba vivo y crear una vida propia superándome a mí mismo. Me quedé solo y empecé a vivir junto con Sasuke en su casa prometiéndole que le pagaría todo lo que había hecho por mí y después de graduarme dejaría su casa, viviría solo y crearía mi propio futuro — Su voz empezaba a romperse

—Naruto-Kun no tienes que continuar— Nunca se imaginó que el hombre que tanto admiraba y ahora amaba con todo su ser hubiera tenido una vida tan triste

—No, déjame terminar— Continuo respirando profundamente —Al terminar la universidad me separé de ellos dos y empecé a crear una carrera como escritor en honor a mi padre, crecí mucho profesionalmente pero mi vida personal no tenía mucha importancia, no sé como logré vivir tantos años lejos de mi verdadero ser. Como si lo único que quisiera era escribir y comer para mantenerme vivo. Me volví un desastre, no contestaba llamadas a menos que fueran de la editorial hasta que llegaste tú a mi vida y me devolviste la fuerza, el brillo en mis ojos, me hacías sonreír cosa que nadie logró en varios años. Gracias Hinata-Chan, seguramente ellos dos nos vigilan desde lo alto agradeciéndote al igual que yo por haberte conocido, seguramente ellos dos te pusieron en mi camino y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy por eso pues me devolviste todo lo que perdí cuando era pequeño, una vida, una carrera profesional que me hace feliz, amigos y una familia, porque tú eres ese pedacito de felicidad que puedo considerar como mi familia — terminó su relato con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, luego la miro y le regaló la mejor de las sonrisas que podía dar.

—Naruto-Kun eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida, no me des las gracias tú a mí cuando yo te las debo dar a ti por hacerme la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra— Le tomó las manos y lo besó dulcemente

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Le preguntó la Hyuga con una gran sonrisa

—Claro que sí Hina-Chan— respondió alegremente mientras salía detrás de ella directamente a la mesa. Al sentarse sin querer roso su bolsillo derecho dándose cuenta de que el pequeño cajón seguía presente

—Muy bien Naruto-Kun, el menú de hoy es sopa de miso, pescado al grill, arroz y té calientito— empezó a poner todo en frente de él mientras observaba como se entusiasmaba con cada platillo

Al terminar la comida decidió darle a su amada chica lo que le había guardado hace rato.

—Hinata-Chan se me olvidó regalarte algo anoche— metió su mano disimuladamente en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra le tomo la mano delicadamente

—Igualito a ti— en seguida sacó el pequeño cajón de color negro el cual contenía un anillo con una pequeña esmeralda incrustada —Nunca se dañará porque siempre tendrá mi amor incrustado en él el cual brilla más que cualquier estrella— Lo abrió lentamente mientras sacaba la pequeña joya y se la ponía a su futura esposa mientras ella no podía quitar la mirada de los zafiros azules de su rubio, para ella esos ojos eran las piedras más preciosas del mundo —Naruto-Kun nuestro amor no se basa en esto— estiro su mano para que el observará el pequeño anillo —Se basa en todo lo que viviremos juntos hoy, mañana y siempre. Naruto-Kun, te amo, gracias— Terminó su oración y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras sonreía cálidamente

— ¿Hinata-Chan?—

— ¿Sí?—

—Tú también lograrías ser una gran escritora — le respondió dulcemente mientras escuchaba su dulce risa cantarina

—Pero nunca una mejor que tú—

—Nunca digas nunca— Y la besó lentamente probando ese sabor tan adictivo para él, primero lentamente, luego le mordió el labio inferior para poder adentrarse en su boca y saborear un poco más hasta extasiarse de ella. Al separarse para tomar aire, ambos agitados se abrazaron fuertemente sellando su amor.

…

Semanas después

…

3 semanas han pasado desde que Naruto-Kun me confesó sus sentimientos y me pidió matrimonio, después de eso decidimos que la boda sería en dos meses, no queríamos apresurarnos y además Naruto-Kun no había terminado su libro del cual le faltaba la mitad, estuve ahí acompañándolo y relajándolo, le di algunas ideas y también le ayudaba con la comida y el café. Ya no toma tanto como antes pero además de eso ¡Por kami! Cada vez que nos besamos sentimos ganas de más pero el siempre se abstiene de tocarme más de lo necesario, va bastante lento, él quiere que nuestra primera vez sea después del matrimonio, también me reveló que la vez que gritaba mi nombre mientras dormía era porque había tenido varios sueños conmigo, estaba totalmente sonrojado al igual que yo pero eso relajó mucho mi alma ya que debido a andarse absteniendo de tener relaciones pensé que no me deseaba. Que era muy poco para él pero gracias a Kami-Sama no es así, estoy totalmente feliz con Naruto-Kun. Incluso fuimos a visitar a Padre-Sama para que aceptara nuestra unión, era bastante desconfiado al principio pero luego se dio cuenta que Naruto-Kun era un hombre muy bueno e incluso se llevo bastante bien con él. Aceptó nuestra unión y además va bastante bien su enfermedad y mi hermanita está muy bien, ha crecido mucho y con Naruto-Kun le ayudamos económicamente a mi padre con lo que Naruto-Kun tiene y lo que yo obtengo del salario ya que he comenzado un nuevo trabajo en horas de la tarde en un restaurante como chef. A Naruto-Kun le molesta un poco, dice que me extraña pero gracias a que estoy con él casi todo el día está un poco mejor. También fuimos a la tumba de sus padres donde me presenté ante ellos, les dejamos un ramo de rosas y Naruto-Kun soltó un poco de tristeza que tenía guardada. Estoy muy feliz porque por fin después de que Naruto-Kun me pidió matrimonio Sasuke-San decidió hacer lo mismo con Sakura-Chan y se van a casar en una semana…

— ¿Hinata-Chan estas ocupada?— Un rubio hiperactivo abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose con Hinata sentada en la cama

—No, Naruto-Kun ¿Me necesitas?— preguntó sonriente

—La verdad sí. Quisiera que me dieras una opinión, sobre el libro, ya sabes…—

—Claro Naruto-Kun, ya voy — Sonrió cálidamente y el rubio salió de la habitación mientras ella seguía con sus pensamientos

También he comprado un poco de ropa nueva de mis ahorros y últimamente me encuentro mucho con Ino y Sakura-San para que me den algunos consejos según ellas y para arreglar tanto mi boda como la de Sakura-Chan que está muy emocionada.

Se puso los zapatos y salió de la habitación a ayudarle a su rubio

—Que pasa Naruto-Kun?— preguntó intrigada

—Escucha esto, por favor. "Miento acerca de no amarla, la tengo en frente de mis ojos y su voz angelical me invita a tenerla en mis brazos, tengo miedo de que se valla con otro pero simplemente no puedo permitir que las circunstancias de la vida atropellen todo lo que me he contenido por darle un simple beso, amarla o simplemente dejarla volar como el viento entre los cerezos, pinos y montañas. Mis pensamientos profundos me embargan y siento la necesidad de que la vida no atropelle todas mis batallas porque creo con todo mi ser que la única alma viva que tiene la posibilidad de atropellar esa guerra candente entre el amor y la razón soy yo"

— ¿Qué opinas? — Escucha esto otro —estoy tan cerca de ti que no me puedes ver, en las praderas y bosques seguro te encontraré—

—Es estupendo, ¡Me encanta! Se siente en cuerpo propio lo que refleja el autor. Cada vez me sorprendes más Naruto-Kun— Respondió entusiasmada ante tal talento que él tenia

—Gracias Hina, es que tenía algunas dudas, pensé que había quedado un poco recargado— La miraba dulcemente sonrojado pero no solo por el calor ya que era verano, sino también por la extraña obligación que tenía su hermosa prometida de ponerse faldas y blusas escotadas que hicieran que se viera extremadamente sexy. Apartó la mirada rápidamente evitando verla pues su mirada automáticamente se dirigía a su cuerpo

—Naruto-Kun— Se vio obligado a voltearse nuevamente

— ¿S-Sí Hinata-Chan?—

—Quieres que haga una limonada fría. Tengo mucho calor—

—S-Sí, yo también — La miraba fijamente a los ojos evitando bajar la mirada. Al salir no pudo evitar entrar al baño y jugarse la cara con agua fría tranquilizando sus impulsos y relajándose. Cuando salió tomo una deliciosa limonada que lo refrescó y conversó con la peliazul un rato antes de que ella se cambiara de ropa y se fuera a pasear con Ino y Sakura-chan como era costumbre

—Te amo Hinata-Chan. Cuídate—La miro disimuladamente. Traía puestos unos pantalones pesqueros, una blusa y un par de tenis mientras su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta resaltando su rostro

—Yo también Naruto-Kun— Lo beso fugazmente y salió por la puerta. Lo que no sabía era que sería la última vez que la vería en ese día

...

—Ya tienes todo preparado Kabuto. Por fin nos desharemos de ese fastidioso chiquillo y su nueva noviecita —

—Sí, Orochimaru-Sama—

—Él seguramente hará lo que sea por ella, y por fin nos desharemos del hijo de Minato Kamikaze—

…

—Hinata-Chan creímos que no llegarías— Comentaron en coro las dos chicas

—Pues como ven ya llegué— Dijo emocionada la Hyuga

—Y bien, Sakura-Chan ¿al fin vamos a ir a mirar el lugar de la reunión?— preguntó la rubia

—Sí, quería mostrarles como es— Contestó alegremente la pelirosa

El lugar era amplio y muy cómodo, tenía solo un piso en el cual sería el baile y donde se pondrían las mesas para la cena, afuera había una zona verde y el techo era de vidrio templado, así lo había planeado la pelirosa con el fin de que la luz de la luna y las estrellas fuera en gran parte la que iluminara el lugar. Había impresionado bastante a sus dos amigas, así que después decidieron salir a dar una vuelta y tomarse un café juntas

—Ustedes dos ya se van a casar y yo sigo solterona— Comentó la rubia mientras mostraba fingida tristeza

—Nada raro Ino, después de todo nosotras somos las más bonitas—Respondió sonriendo la Haruno

— ¡Hey! No me menos precien, Hinata tiene un cuerpazo, Tú tienes unos lindos ojos pero yo tengo los dos solo que en cantidades menos proporcionadas— Respondió rápidamente haciendo que las dos se rieran por el comentario

—Chicas permítanme pero es que necesito ir al baño— Dijo la Hyuga, les guiño un ojo y salió

…

El baño era agradable, olía a flores y estaba todo muy limpio

—Hinata-Chan ¿Verdad?— Preguntó un hombre con cabello claro y lentes

—Sí ¿Necesita algo?— respondió mientras su corazón le decía que huyera de ese lugar lo más pronto posible

—Sí, en realidad necesito algo— Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado que se demostraba oscura y cruel, por instinto propio la peliazul empezó a alejarse lentamente de ese hombre desconocido. El no se dio a esperar y la persiguió rápidamente hasta tenerla arrinconada en la pared

—Tranquila, Hinata Hyuga que muy pronto vas a estar en el infierno junto a tu novio— ese comentario le dio escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Intentó defenderse pero no pudo, era muy débil, la agarro fuertemente de las manos y boca sin dejarla dar un solo paso hacia la salida, enseguida le puso un trapo en la boca con una sustancia que hizo que se desmayara inmediatamente, la ató y la saco procurando que nadie lo viera a él o a la chica que cargaba entre sus brazos y su hombro, como si fuera un simple costal.

…

—Sakura, Hinata se está demorando ¿verdad?—

—Sí, que extraño, deberíamos ir a ver donde esta — Las dos entraron al baño a buscarla pero no la encontraron en ninguna parte, no solamente estaban sorprendidas, también muy asustadas de donde podría estar, la llamarón al celular pero no contestaba, incluso la buscaron y preguntaron a la persona que atendía el lugar pero nadie supo dar respuesta alguna. Desistieron completamente asustadas y decidieron llamar a Naruto para saber si ella estaba con él. Era la única opción que quedaba

— ¿Aló?—

—Naruto ¿esta Hinata contigo? — preguntaron las dos en coro a través de la línea

—No ¿Por qué?—Empezó a sentir un vacio en su estomago

—No la encontramos por ningún lugar, estábamos en una cafetería y dijo que iba a ir al baño pero nunca regresó —

—¡¿Qué?! No, no puede ser, ¿ya le preguntaron a los trabajadores?— estaba totalmente alterado

—Sí pero nadie sabe nada, el celular manda a correo de voz, no sabemos que más hacer—Las dos respondieron agitadas y con un amargo sabor de boca

El rubio colgó rápidamente y llamo a uno de sus amigos el cual era policía al igual que su padre

—Hola ¿Naruto? Por fin das señales de vida— Dijo impresionado con voz totalmente tranquila a través de la línea

—Shikamaru sé que soy un desconsiderado al no llamarte después de tanto tiempo pero necesito mucho de tu ayuda, al fin encontré a la mujer de mi vida y ha desaparecido en una cafetería cuando estaba con Sakura e Ino— pronunció rápidamente y muy impaciente

—Ok, tranquilízate y mantén la calma, lo primero es hablar con todas las personas que estaban en el lugar del hecho y preguntarles si fueron testigos de algo—Era una molestia pero por fin se había enamorado el baka de Naruto y si necesitaba de su ayuda él lo haría

—Ya hable con Sakura e Ino y dicen que no vieron nada, hablaron con todos los presentes e incluso la llamaron al teléfono pero nadie supo dar respuesta y su teléfono está apagado—

—Amigo, lamento decirte que se trata de un secuestro ten paciencia, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a que hagan contacto los secuestradores. Voy a tu casa— Colgó

No… No… ¡No! ¡NO! Todo lo que amaba se alejaba, se lo arrebataban, se lo quitaban, no podía quedarse tranquilo como si nada ¡Solo no podía!

…

—Kabuto, es hora que hagas contacto. Llámalo y se lo más cruel posible haz que reaccione incluso si toca dile que nosotros fuimos los que matamos a su padre. Necesitamos que se precipite que actué rápidamente y sin pensarlo—

—Sí, Orochimaru-Sama —

…

Naruto deben ser ellos, contesta tú pero pon altavoz, necesito saber que dicen, no digas nada solo di que estas solo si preguntan.

— ¿Aló?—

—Naruto Uzumaki, tenemos a su querida noviecita y créame que está bastante buena para hacer lo que deseemos con ella a menos que usted haga lo que nosotros le pidamos—

— ¡¿Que quieren?!— La furia le carcomía el alma, esos desgraciados la pagarían muy caro

— ¿Esta solo?—

—Sí— contestó fríamente

—Muy bien, necesitamos que venga solo al aeropuerto de Konoha con diez mil millones de yenes en efectivo en una maleta, después de dárnoslos le devolveremos a su noviecita—

— ¿Y cómo rayos sabré si está bien y no la han matado aún?—ese pensamiento le daba ganas de morirse también

—Le pasamos a su novia, tiene 1 minuto y ya le mandamos una foto de ella e información para el intercambio — (No vayas a decir nada o te mataremos a como dé lugar) Se oyó al otro lado de la línea

— ¿Hinata?—

—Naruto-Kun te amo, tu sabes eso, por favor déjame hablar, no me salves, se que te harán daño y prefiero morir antes de tener una vida en la que no estés tú, ¿Cómo era ese pequeño párrafo que me dijiste esta mañana? —Intentaba hablar sin demostrar dolor en su corazón— estoy tan cerca de ti que no me puedes ver, en las praderas y bosques seguro te encontraré — Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo—Se oyó un golpe y un grito femenino, el sabia que le habían hecho daño

—Se acabó el tiempo. Así que ¿Qué harás Uzumaki? Morir por ella o prefieres que la torturemos y nos pasemos con ella un buen rato antes de verte la cara. Tienes 24 horas a partir de mañana, dulces sueños Naruto Uzumaki— La línea cortó

— ¡Mierda!— Grito con toda su alma — ¿¡Cuando rayos ocurrió todo esto!? — Pudo recordar todos los momentos juntos, todos los besos y todas las caricias sutiles que se daban en las noches, pudo recordar su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo y el deseo que le provocaba el solo verla, su propuesta de amor su sonrisa cantarina y sus suaves manos —¡Malditos desgraciados! ¿¡Que mierda le pasa a mi vida!? ¡¿Que mierda sucede!? ¿¡Porque no puedo ser feliz nunca!? — Se arrodillo pegándose fuertemente contra el suelo frio, cogiéndose sus mechones rubios —¡HINATA!— Gritó al unisonó sollozando

* * *

><p>Bueno… Ya era hora de un poco de drama en el fic, incluso un amigo mío y compañero lector y escritor me recomendó ponerle un poco de picor a la historia, muchos seguramente sabrán una gran clave en este capítulo pero bueno… Chicos ¡Este no es el final! Obviamente no es el final. ¿Quieren más? Reviews ¿Tomatazos? Reviews ¿Correcciones? Reviews…. Sea lo que sea reviews. Pero nunca olviden que no dejaré una historia incompleta ¡Jamás! Los quiero mis niños, nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo Bye Bye<p> 


End file.
